


A Morning After

by Taimae



Series: A Bird & a Lion [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birth Control, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimae/pseuds/Taimae
Summary: Skyhold keeps their medical staff busy, in both love and war.





	A Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still sort of on hiatus from writing, but here is something I wrote almost immediately after Chapter 11 of "Oh Great, It's You Again" because I had the urge to jokingly address all the unplanned sexy times going on in and around Skyhold. 
> 
> This is more of a joke side chapter than anything, but do enjoy nonetheless~

“Yes, um, hello,” Aerianne said, sitting down in front of the healer. “I had a bit of an… unplanned evening last night and I was wondering-”

The older woman let out a long, annoyed sigh and turned around and opened a small wooden box, and showed Aerianne the contents. A dried purple herb with a strong floral smell.

“Ah, yes. That’s the one,” Aerianne responded with a nod.

The stern woman grumbled as she ground the herb up and placed it a tea pouch. She then pulled a brown ceramic mug from another shelf and placed tossed the pouch in along with hot water.

“If you believe this will be a regular _occurrence_ , do start drinking this twice a day,” the nurse pulled out a small paper packet, sliding it across the desk.

“Thank you,” the rogue responded, sliding it into her pocket.

“And do try to be a little responsible in the future. I know we’re in the middle of a war, but that doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t plan ahead and practice safe _evenings_. That way you are guaranteed no surprises nine months down the line,”

“Noted,” she took the covered mug in her hands and stood up.

As she left the tent, she could still hear the healer grumbling. Something about joining the Inquisition to help with real wounds, not deal with a bunch of sexually frustrated adults who should know better. Aerianne would have taken insult to the complaint, but in all honesty…

“Cassandra, if you’re that embarrassed, I’ll get it for you, don’t worry. It’s the purple one, right?” A hushed voice said under the shadows of fortress’ stone walls. 

Yeah. The nurse certainly wasn’t _wrong_.


End file.
